


Papillons et Pierres

by anidiwa136



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU where Alya and Nino are superheroes too, F/M, this is a combined fic though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidiwa136/pseuds/anidiwa136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Paris’ two teenage superheroes, Lady Wifi and Bubbler, it wasn’t uncommon for their civilian lives to be interrupted by a sudden akuma attack. Once or twice a week was normal, three if Chloe was in a particularly foul mood. It was difficult, but manageable… Until the akumas came more frequently grew stronger and in numbers. As she found herself on wit’s end, Alya could only hope that Lady Luck would soon be on her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction of ML aaand in AO3. This is a big one and a project I'm making along with Ani, so I do hope you enjoy! I listed her as my co-author so she will be posting here sometimes as well. But don't worry! We will do our best do avoid confusing you~
> 
> -Additional note by Ani: all content here is also posted on tumblr with "#Papillons et Pierres"!

She grunted, frustration burning within her very soul while her partner leapt around the newly akumatized victim as a distraction to buy her some time, and she couldn’t help but to feel annoyed about how hard it had been getting to fight these bad guys. Believe it or not, this time was the turn of an “Ice cream” man – or La Glace, how he announced upon his arrival. And regardless how ridiculous he looked with his ice cream cone suit, the power within the ice scream scoops was capable of freezing people in the spot for god knows how long.

Now, try to fight when your limbs are not really moving.

“Lady, what should I do?!” Her partner’s hurried voice reached her as he dodged the ice cream scoops being thrown at him. “I can’t keep this forever!”

Alya gritted her teeth, “Well, I can’t move if you didn’t goddamn noticed!”

“No ideas?!” He shouted back before yelping and missing a hit in the last second. La Glace’s expression was of pure delight seeing the heroes in such a tight spot as the butterfly mask signalling Hawkmoth’s control glowed against his face. The villain flashed the both of them a cocky smile once Bubbler jumped away and landed by the side of Lady Wi-fi’s frozen frame.

“Now now, you _will_ give my master back what you stole from him, you little thieves.” La Glace shot them a cold glance while gesturing with his hands and making one absurdly big ball of vannila Ice Cream. “And after you are out of my way, I will be _sure_ to make everyone in this city regret making fun of my ice cream truck!” He cackled, causing Lady Wi-fi to huff in annoyance. However, she failed to notice when realization struck Bubbler and frowned when he released a low chuckle. “Wait dude, so you’re telling us you are doing this because someone made fun _of a truck_? Really?” It was his turn to flash a smug smile. “Chill, will ya?”

Alya stared at him befuddled. How getting the guy angrier would help? But when that seemed to hit right the in the sore spot, causing the villain’s unwavering confidence to shatter along with his focus, she finally understood where her partner was coming from. The akumatized ice-cream man released a furious screech and went to the onslaught, but Bubbler quickly jumped away and started to fight off the careless attacks being thrown at him, occasionally trapping some inside his bubbles and throwing them back at the attacker with a sly grin. It didn’t took long until Alya felt her frozen muscles finally relax and she was free from La Glace’s sweet imprisonment. It was nearly impossible to hold back the smile that formed on her lips.

Of course that bubble-brain had figured out how to free her, he always found a way didn’t he? She held tightly on her phone and flashed a knowing look to her partner, who answered with a wink and a sway of his wand. In the next moment, La Glace had been entrapped inside of one of Bubbler’s special bubbles.

“Hey, walking popsicle!” Lady Wi-fi’s voice echoed from afar, making La Glace shift his enraged glance to stare daggers at her. Alya’s smile however, remained unwavering, “I hope you had the time of your life buddy,” she held her phone up and the screen shone brightly. “Because it’s time to get digitized!”


	2. Kickoff

Alya’s brows furrowed as she stared at her phone, pen slightly hitting the screen of her tablet as her focus was far away from what was being exploited in Literature class. The device displayed a single black folder in the corner of the screen right by the white butterfly  “app” that triggered her transformation, and even if the folder remained unnamed, she knew _exactly_ how grimm the contents were; this folder was what had gotten her expression so heavy with worry.

It had been a year since her and Bubbler surfaced to protect Paris from the weird attacks that started to happen. They still didn’t know who was the culprit behind the assaults, but Alya was quite sure he was the source of hers and her partner’s powers. Of course the butterfly that landed on her cellphone had been brightly white, completely different from the black purple-streaked ones safely kept on her phone, but it had given her powers just like what happened with the late victims, so it wasn’t really hard to put two and two together.

Now, as to why it had chosen her? That Alya couldn’t understand.

Her parter in other hand amused her to no end. Bubbler had made his apparition in her first fight against an akumatized victim, and even though both his personality and suit looked pretty goofy to her, the strength he carried within his bubble wand was undeniable. And sure, soap bubbles might be quite childish and lame… But it was amazing what the guy could do with his bubbles, mainly after the fights were done and Paris was partially destroyed. If it wasn’t by his _awesome cleansing_ , as he liked to call, she was sure regardless of their heroics acts, they would have been kicked out of the city already. So she dearly valued his abilities and partnership, but boy his jokes could get out of hand.

She only wished he would stop blurting them out always when they were in a pinch.

Alya groaned inwardly, removing her glasses and massaging the bridge of her nose. She had an entire year to get used to this life and yet, it felt like she never would, mainly when her sore muscles kept reminding her of who she was supposed to be when not being Alya Césaire; the witty blogger that had always her news on Lady Wi-fi on point and little sisters to look after while her mother worked. There were too many things to keep her eyes in order to maintain her identity a secret and a good balance in both her lives, and of course she could handle it, but wanting or not she was still a teenager still only fifteen years old. And she was _exhausted._

But of course, new problems were never too much.

Her phone had flashed her a warning that morning, saying that the akuma storage was reaching its limit, and soon the magical device wouldn’t be able to contain the infected butterflies anymore. What the hell was she going to do? There was nowhere else to keep the little devils safe and far from the culprit’s attempts of retrieval, and she definitely couldn’t just let all of them go free to infect more people. She considered destroying the butterflies, but right after the thought she felt a bitter taste of regret on the tip of her tongue. Of course she couldn’t do that! She borrowed her powers from one of those butterflies, they were just infected by something evil… She couldn’t punish these extraordinary creatures just because someone had been using them to satisfy vile whims. What kind of superhero would she be if she did that? No. It was out of the question.

Deciding to put that to rest for a moment and discuss it later with her partner, Alya placed her phone aside and shifted her attention back to Mrs. Bustier as she explained the Baroque literature. It was hard, but she managed to pay attention and write down a few notes. A short time after, the class ended and the students were excused, and while putting her school supplies inside her bag she could only imagine why Marinette had skipped today. The auburn haired girl released a sigh. Probably had overslept after spending another night working on her designs.

Alya shook her head and got up to leave. She was just glad that air-head best friend of hers had not been the one chosen to deal with all of this.

* * *

 

“I WAS CHOSEN FOR WHAT?!” Marinette’s voice echoed through her room, horror filling her tone as she stared at the little crimson creature that floated before her eyes. Tikki, as it had presented itself, released little giggles and hovered around the startled girl’s head with a sweet smile. “To be a heroine! This city needs your help Marinette, you are the only one that can save it!”

The ebony haired teen blinked dumbfounded. This had to be a dream, “Ok. I’m definitely ready to wake up.” She mumbled, causing the crimson little creature to giggle once again.

“This doesn’t surprise me, I’ve seen this expression thousands other times.” Tikki said, landing on Marinette’s shoulder. “You were chosen by the Miraculous to be the next Ladybug. Only you can battle Hawkmoth’s evil forces and purify the harm he’s been causing.”

A few minutes. “What are you talking about?” Marinette finally mumbled, slumping on her pink chaise lounge and getting Tikki to sit on her hands. “This city has heroes already, it’s being well taken care of!”

Tikki sighed and shook her head, “Yes and no, actually. Lady Wi-fi and the Bubbler and certainly doing a great job fighting the akumas… But their source of power came from Hawkmoth.”

That was enough to make Marinette’s eyes grow even wider, “You’re saying Lady and Bubbler are working with the bad guy?!”

“No no no!” The crimson spotted kwami fiercely shook its head, “The butterflies Hawkmoth uses to do his evil bidding are actually pure creatures that get infected, so before this they can’t be used to cause any harm… Just good! They work like us kwamis, but in a lower scale.” Marinette gave the little creature a puzzled look. It was unbelievable that she was hearing all that, but for some reason she felt inclined to believe it. Maybe it was because two days ago she closely watched a man raise a car with a hand forcing Lady Wi-fi to use her buttons to stop him from advancing. She saw absurd things and magic everyday, it would be illogical to be skeptical when a fairy-like creature shows up in your room and starts to talk about akuma possessing and vile villains.

What she couldn’t wrap her head around, though, was that she was supposed to be part of all that.

“So you are saying these non-infected butterflies were the ones who gave Lady Wi-fi and Bubbler their powers?” She inquired, causing Tikki to happily bob her head up and down. “Yes! And this makes them vulnerable before Hawkmoth’s powers. If their butterflies become infected, they will become villains as well!” She chirped.

Marinette cleaned her throat, “And I’m supposed to not let that happen, as… Ladybug?”

Tikki nodded again, “I know you are probably overwhelmed… It’s natural to be. But you have to believe in me, Marinette. You are _way more_ than what you appear to be,” Tikki floated from Marinette’s hands, and with a sway of her little arms, a pair of earrings showed up on the teenager’s palms. She looked surprised at the accessories and then back at Tikki, “And it’s time for you to embrace that!”

Marinette opened her mouth, closed, then opened it again; but the words just didn’t came out. Since the little Kwami had showed up in her room once she woke up that morning to go to school, her brain had been frying. Her thoughts were racing and her heart beating like crazy, much like when she was around Adrien, and the possibility of having to bear such a big responsibility of being a hero when she was who she was… Silly, shy and stammering Marinette… It just felt too unreal, too scary.

But at the same time she felt terrified, something about the way the little creature had spoken seemed to light a sparkle inside her. And as she glanced at the red spotted earrings resting on her palms, she couldn’t help but to feel a thrilling sensation run through her body. Of course she was scared, but maybe this was a chance of being something else… Of being _someone else._ She admired Lady Wi-fi and Bubbler’s efforts to no end, and she couldn’t help but to feel that she needed to do this. Just like every time she stood up against Chloè when she was bullying one of her classmates. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a sweet, easy going and shy girl… But within her burned a protective instinct that shredded her insecurities and briefly surfaced whenever someone appeared to need help.

So maybe, _just maybe_ , the idea of becoming a super-someone was not that absurd.

Her fingers closed around the earrings and she flashed the Kwami an excited smile with newfound confidence glowing in her bright blue eyes, “What do I have to do?”

Tikki beamed at that, “Time to put some spots on!”

* * *

 

“Oh come on dude!” Nino groaned as he walked by Adrien’s side after the class finished. “I’m sure your father won’t even notice!”

The young model sighed, “I’m sorry Nino, but my father keeps track of my every move. He will find out.”

“But all you do is work! How is that living?” Nino countered, feeling truthfully sorry for his friend. Ever since he met Adrien Agreste the boy did nothing but walk on a tight rope regarding his father’s wishes. And it was the shadow of loneliness that he appeared to drag along with him that made Nino approach. Sure, he wasn’t a superhero 24/7, but if there was anything on his reach that he could do to make things better you can be damn sure he would. But boy, it was complicated to do the same about Adrien. “You can’t let your old man have you on a leash, dude.”

Adrien offered him a small smile, “I’m thankful, but I don’t really have a choice. I’m sure you can find someone else to hang out with. Sorry, Nino.” He apologized, walking towards the limousine. Nino watched the car leave with a heavy heart, and as he scratched the back of his head he could only imagine how angry Lady Wi-fi would be if he put Gabriel Agreste inside a bubble and took him for a spin.

A literal spin.

* * *

 

Adrien sat gloomily in the backseat of the limousine. It was hard to keep turning down Nino’s offers, but there was no way he could sneak out of his father’s control. After years of begging, he had finally gotten his father’s permission to frequent a public school, but he still had to walk on eggs if he wanted to keep that small fraction of freedom. It was from school to work and then home right after. He was allowed to have friends, but not to hang out with them. It wasn’t enough, but it would have to do for now.

Of course he was allowed to hang out with Chloè, but it’s been years since she had last been enjoyable company. Right now she just wanted to use him for her own image, and that made her no better than his father. So things were heavy for him, but even with all that there was something that amused him to no end. Someone, actually. And he honestly thought she was adorable with her ramblings.

Marinette had been like that with him since the first day they met. She would get clammy, flustered, tripping in her own words never managing to say a complete sentence. At first he was worried thinking that maybe he was scary due his name, but whenever he catches her looking at him he can’t help but to feel warm. He couldn’t really understand why she would get so messy, but her presence somehow made him feel good and lighter. So he enjoyed it, even if sometimes feeling her eyes boring on the back of his skull made him feel a little embarrassed.

Once Adrien arrived at home, he quickly made his way upstairs – is not like he had anyone to greet anyway – and slumped on the bed, groaning. Truth be told, he had no photoshoots that day, but he had to use an excuse so turning down Nino wouldn’t sound so offensive as ‘I can’t hang out with you because my father think you are unworthy.’

Adrien cringed. God. How awful was that?

Then suddenly, “Hey, kid,” Adrien stiffened on this bed, _what?_ “For how long you’ll be sulking? Damn you humans like to lose time.”

Adrien sat abruptly on the bed and scanned the room, looking for the source of the voice. Needless to say he became pale once he found it. “Say, do you have any cheese around? I’m starving.”

The blonde blinked furiously at the tiny frame floating in front of his face. It looked like a very small black cat with bright, almost neon, green eyes. He rubbed his eyes, incredulous. Was he dreaming? “What the—What are you?!” he finally choked out, causing the little kwami to frown and cross its little arms.

“Someone willing to get you out of this pit,” it huffed, almost scowling at Adrien. “Plagg, by the way.”

Silence. Adrien and Plagg exhanged glances, and while Adrien still was too dumfounded to talk, Plagg was running out of patience. It wasn’t his strongest virtue after all, “Ok kid, yeah I get it, all weird wooow what is the floating thing talking to me am I going crazy? Bla bla. But before you can freak out consider this: What do you think about finally feeling free?”

That caught Adrien’s attention, regardless how shocked or terrified he was feeling. He blinked a few times and furrowed a brow, heart beating wildly against his ribcage. “What do you mean?”

Plagg hovered towards him, landing on his shoulder and smiling widely, “I can help you be free.” He assured, making Adrien hitch a breath and blink a few more times than necessary. “But for that, you need to become someone else.”

Adrien seemed surprised at that remark, even If he didn’t knew If he could get more surprised than he was feeling. However, his wish to be free was bigger than any fear or shock that could be striking him on that moment, “What do I have to do?”

Plagg seemed to like that answer, as he smile lazily at Adrien and got back to float in front of the teenager’s face. “First of all, a round of Camembert would be lovely,” he said, causing Adrien to look even more confused. “Second… Tell me, what do you think about becoming a superhero?”

* * *

 

A loud beep. Alya frowned and got her phone, checking it out, eyes widening when the screen glowed brightly with a pink warning sign. _An akuma?!_ She looked around startled, scanning her surroundings for any sign of disturbance, and it didn’t took her too long to find it.

A few blocks away, people started to scream and run terrified as the sound of explosions echoed through the streets of Paris. Alya gritted her teeth, storming towards the closest alley she could find. “I can’t believe this, we faced one last night!” she huffed, getting her phone and clicking on the white butterfly app. “Time to log in!”

After a bright flash of pixels and light, Lady Wi-fi stood where Alya once did, a worried expression behind the mask as she tightened the grip on her phone and teleported. Hopefully Bubbler would already be there and they would end this fast, she really needed to catch up on her sleep.


	3. Turning over a new page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are swinging around Paris testing their new abilities. Meanwhile, Alya and Nino face a challenging opponent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd the joy that a new episode brings. Oh Gods, I was hyped. So I hope you like it :3  
> Also, don't kill me for the puns. I'm unable to restrain my inner Chat ♥

Adrien had never felt so alive.

After years of being cloistered inside that gigantic mansion doing nothing but study and serve his father’s wishes, the boy felt like he was flying above the clouds. After receiving a silver ring from Plagg and calling out the transformation as the little black Kwami had instructed, Adrien found himself covered with black and elastic spandex, senses enhanced and bursting with excitement. He was surprised for a moment on how the belt around his waist actually behaved like a tail and that his human ears had been replaced by two black – and twitchy – cattish ones, now located on top of his blond mane. But he was too excited to pay mind to that for too long.

He had been energetic inside his room, looking around and feeling his surroundings with the newfound senses. He felt _awesome,_ and boy, it has been a while since he felt that.

 _Wow, you’re by far the most excited holder I ever got._ Plagg’s voice echoed inside with what seemed annoyance, but Adrien was sure that he felt amusement somewhere in the middle. He chuckled, “I’m sorry. It’s just… This is awesome!” The boy beamed analyzing his suit with wonder, taking the baton from his back and eyeing it briefly. “Wow, what’s this?”

Adrien could almost feel Plagg rolling his eyes. _Obviously is your weapon, kid._

“Amazing!” Adrien beamed at it ignoring completely the Kwami’s sarcasm. He pressed the neon-green pay in the center of the weapon, causing it to extend. He whistled in amazement, and after a second of thought, he looked at Paris through the gigantic windows of his room. They always had made him feel claustrophobic, as if that was some kind of glass confinement. Now, as he opened them and jumped to freedom, those thoughts were completely lost to him.

He had felt fear burn inside him before doing it, but it didn’t took him two seconds to ignore that and go for it. And boy, how he was glad he did it.

His body moved almost as if it didn’t belonged to him. He reached roofs and jumped around with such ease that it almost felt like he had been doing that for years now. It felt natural, _right._ And as his heart thumped frantically against his chest, he literally felt free from all the strings his father used to control his life. It was a dream coming true.

But his joy was short lived, for his enthusiastic stroll was interrupted when his feline instincts alerted him of a disturbance somewhere near. He frowned, stopping on top of a random roof and analyzing his surroundings. It didn’t took long of a wave of shock to tremble Paris and make his senses go haywire. He swallowed sharply, “What was that?!”

_Well, go find out. That’s your job you know!_

Adrien rolled his eyes already feeling new this companionship would test his patience, but the little creature was right nonetheless. He had a job to do, and with that in mind he continued to move.

* * *

 

“GAH!” Bubbler screamed after being tossed around for what appeared the fifth time in the past ten minutes. Lady Wi-fi had showed up just in time to help him out with _Madam Conteur_ , a  frustrated writer that had gotten all her life’s work denied after a visit to a publisher. The newly-akumatized victim had the ability of bringing to life anything once written down on her notepad, having already caused great destruction through Paris. And since she would throw everything imaginable at the duo, Madam Conteur proved herself to be quite the challenge.

Bubbler got to his feet, swinging his wand and sending a swarm of bubbles towards the woman while Lady Wi-fi struggled to fight against the paper army that had been summoned. She told him to deal with the villain while she took care of the paper-men since he was the one supposed to trap the black butterfly, but all his efforts were being useless since the aspirant-writer kept dodging his bubbles or popping them with her shar _pens_ attack – He had been amused by the name, but his amusement was short lived once one of the pens hit a wall and caused an abnormal hole in it. _Certainly_ not a good thing to have lodged in your body.

He clicked his tongue once another wave of bubbles was gone, leaving Madam Conteur to flash him a wicked grin of satisfaction. It was absolutely impossible to fight her if she kept summoning all kinds of things to keep both heroes at an arm length, so he needed to get rid of the creations first. But how?

Not giving him enough time to think, Madam Conteur quickly scribbled in her notepad and in the next second, countless paper knives showed up by her side. Bubbler’s eyes went wide as he tightened the grip on his wand, but before he could do anything, paper rope was tying itself around him, holding his body still. “Oh shoot!” He hitched a breath struggling inside the moorings, while Madam Conteur cackled in delight.

“Now now, hold still my little clown.” She moved her fingers, causing the knives to shift and began to move, “Sorry to _burst your bubble,_ but master can be quite impatient yes?” And with a swing of her fingers, the knives were on the move. Bubbler gasped and with difficulty, managed to move his wand enough for a bubble to shield him just in time, receiving the sharp attack and destroying it after popping with a mild explosion. He jumped back with a summersault, moving away from Madam Conteur’s aim but still struggling with the paper ropes. He landed on top of a distant bus, and regardless the situation, flashed the now enraged villain a toothy grin. “Guess you can say I just made your words _literal_ , mademoiselle!” He taunted in defiance, causing the akumatized-writer to scream in frustration and throw another set of sharp utensils towards him. She smiled victorious as the knives approached the tied hero, but as Bubbler stared down at her with unfaltering confidence, she felt her own dwindle.

Something was off.

And that was confirmed just when countless pixelated scissors rushed over the set of attacking paper knives and tore it all down. Right after, they went for the jaw slacked Madam Conteour and surrounded her, keeping her in place as Lady Wi-Fi teleported to Bubbler’s side with a big grin of her own, phone screen shining brightly with the image of a scissor on her palm. She called for a part of the wave of scissors to involve Bubbler, freeing him from his paper moorings. The bubble-themed hero recovered his battle stance by his partner’s side, “Took you long enough, _Wi-fey,_ ” he snickered, causing magenta eyes to roll.

“Oh can it you goof, the paper peeps were making it impossible for me to use my use my phone properly.” She said looking towards the stacks of destroyed paper, “But I got it covered. Now…” Her look got back to Madam Conteur, who was screaming inside the twirl of scissors, “Did you find out where the Akuma is lodged?”

“The pen. To bring these things to life, the ink must be magical.” He assured, causing Lady’s smile to widen as she looked down at the scissors circling a very agitated Madam Conteur.

“Let’s finish this then.”

* * *

 

After a few minutes, Adrien reached the spot where the fight had been taking place. He landed on a rooftop in the surroundings and crouched by the edge behind a railing, staring down at the confront with interest. He watched bewildered as Bubbler was held unmoving by what appeared to be… Paper rope? Brows furrowing and acid-green eyes glinting with confusion, he shifted his look towards Lady Wi-Fi, who was fighting what appeared to be a paper mache army while desperately trying to use her phone between teleporting and throwing her bright pink buttons.

The akumatized-victim of the turn was a girl in her late teens with a long-sleeved short and white dress covered with words, resembling a book page, black stockings and boots with the same pattern of the dress and a golden mask covering partially her face. Her chestnut-brown hair was held in a messy bun by two golden feathered pens, much similar to the one she held firmly as she scribbled down on the monochromatic notepad in her left hand.

He mumbled something about how was paper giving superheroes a hard time, but when one of the paper knives aiming for the bubble-themed hero missed and ended up hitting a neaby three, completely destroying its trunk, Adrien’s eyes widened and he gulped. “Well… I guess that’s how.”

He watched In distress as the akumatized-writer threw at Bubbler another set of sharp knives. The newfound hero almost leaped out of the roof to aid the troubled bubble-themed hero, but in his distress he missed Lady Wi-Fi calling her cybernetic powers with a “Browsing time!” and summoning a wave of pixelated scissors, that flew out of her phone and destroyed the paper mache army and the knives heading towards her partner. Adrien watched agape as she motioned for the scissors to surround the villain, trapping her inside of a blueish twirl of pixels as she vanished and appeared by Bubbler’s side in a puff of purple pixels. The woman screamed in terror as Lady Wi-Fi used a few of the scissors to free Bubbler and ask him about where the Akuma was – not before a silly banter, of course. Once he told her it should be lodged in the pen, the cybernetic-hero smiled broadly and waved her hand, causing the scissors to scatter.

Soon as the pixels dissipated, both heroes launched themselves at the stunned villain sending a wave of excitement through Adrien’s body as he watched in the front row as Paris’ respected heroes brought that fight to an end. Now more than ever, the idea of becoming a hero got him shaking with anticipation.

* * *

 

On the opposite side of where Adrien watched the fight, stood Marinette with her Ladybug suit, peeking behind a rail as well with curious and wide eyes locked in the combat. She had been amazed about how adorable was her costume and how different she felt inside it. She could do summersaults, spins and climbs with such ease that it almost felt like her clumsy and messy self never even existed. Tikki had explained about the yo-yo and she played around with it, using the accessory to aid her during the run through the roofs of Paris. She had never felt so amazing in her life, and she _definitely_ could get used to that.

But her relaxing moment didn’t last, once a heavy wave of dark magic reached her and Tikki warned that this was a sign that Hawkmoth had released a new Akuma. Marinette had asked what she would do, since even though she felt amazing and confident the idea of simply jumping in combat inexperienced sounded quite foolish, and Tikki told her that by now Lady Wi-Fi and Bubbler were already taking care of it, but that she should go check it out for her to see the Akuma.

Marinette agreed, and here she was.

* * *

 

Madam Conteour finally managed to shake off the dizziness and tried to scribble down an attack, but before she could, Lady Wi-Fi threw of the “pause” buttons of hers and Madam was now frozen, unable to move her hand to summon any counter attacks. Lady Wi-Fi quickly got the golden pen from her hand, throwing it on the ground and stepping on it. With a _snap,_ the pen cracked and from it flew a purple-stricken black butterfly, and before it could fly away Bubbler had trapped it inside a smaller bubble, bringing it down to Lady Wi-fi.

She smiled, raising her cellphone, “You are not causing problems anymore little one, time to get digitized!”

She placed the phone under the bubble, and once the device’s screen shone brightly in a blinding flash of light, the bubble with the butterfly was sucked in and the screen got back to normal. The heroine smiled fondly at the phone, “Gotcha.”

But then, her phone blinked with the same warning she had gotten in the morning. She bit her lower lip in apprehension, staring down at the device without knowing what to do. The warning would say her phone was almost at full capacity, but when would be that? How many butterflies she could store before the phone couldn’t anymore? This was a problem. A _big_ problem. Once Bubbler approached after cleaning the city and helping the authorities with the very confused victim, she gave him a wary smile. “Hey partner, good job.” She held up her hand, having him to highfive it. But her worried expression didn’t pass by unnoticed by him.

“Yeah, but you don’t seem very happy. What’s up?”

Alya held up her phone, showing the warning that still blinked in her screen. “Look.”

His brows shot up, “Uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh indeed.” She sighed, lowering down the device, “If we don’t find a way to purify these little guys soon, we will be in big trouble.”

“But I thought your phone didn’t have storage limits?” He asked puzzled, receiving a nod from Lady Wi-Fi.

“And so did I, but I guess it is not the case. Do you have any ideas?”

“Not really…” He admitted, seeming to think for a moment. There was a pregnant silence as both heroes analyzed their options, but the moment of thought got interrupted when her phone and his weapon beeped, signaling their transformations would end soon. Alya bit her lower lip again, raising her look towards her partner only to find him smiling. “Look, I’m sure we can figure this out. Why don’t you go home now and get some rest? I’m sure both of us could use some of that.” He said giving her back friendly slaps. She smiled at that. Of course she would never admit this out loud, but Bubbler was adorable when he was not being a doofus.

“I guess you are right, okay,” She punched his shoulder jokingly, walking away and waving at him, “So long, partner!”

“So long, Wi-fey!” He shouted back, causing her to roll her eyes before teleporting out of his vision.

Once she was back to the safety of her room, she de-transformed and slumped down in her bed, plugging her phone to charge in the bedside-table and hugging one of her pillows. Concern still clouded her thoughts, but she allowed her mind to trail off and finally relax. She could pay mind to the problem after a few good hours of sleep.

* * *

 

Marinette shook her head, Tikki’s voice echoing inside her head. _As you can see, they can take care of the akumas and keep them from causing trouble again… But the butterfly remains stained._ She said in a small voice as Marinette turned to leave and jumped off the building, just in time to hear Bubbler cry _Awesome cleansing!_ And watch as the wave of bubbles covered the city, repairing all the damage left by Madam Conteur’s rampage.  “That’s crazy… To think that tiny thing could cause so much trouble.” She whispered to herself, “Who is this Hawkmoth guy anyway, Tikki?”

_He’s—_

But the Kwami never got to finish, since something suddenly crashed against Marinette during a jump and sent her tumbling down one of the roofs with a sharp cry. The ladybug-themed hero landed on the hard tiles with a loud thud and a groan, wincing as a sharp pain radiated from her shoulder

 _Oh my God Marinette, are you okay?!_ Tikki asked, voice filled with worry. Marinette answered a simple “I’m fine… I guess.” And placed a hand in her wounded shoulder, sitting down and trying to understand just what the hell had happened and what had barreled into her mid-air like that.

When she heard a moan, her head whipped towards the sound, but when her eyes finally met the culprit, it was impossible to hold back the gasp that left her throat.

A few meters from her stood a certain black-cad cat, who was rubbing the back of his head with a pained pout. She stared at him wide eyed, and once his eyelids opened to reveal a breathtaking pair of electric-green eyes, he stared right back.

And after a few seconds exchanging stunned glances, both teens hitched a breath and pointed at each other in awe, voices cracking together as they spoke aloud, “Who the hell are you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER huehruheuhrueur. 
> 
> Désolé, mon chéris~ But I'll be sure to bring a new chapter soon as possible. I'll be trying to post at least a chapter per week, and if I happen to delay that I apologize in advance. But I'll do my best ♥  
> Also, I decided to make Chat's "ears" to be real in here. I don't know what is canon, if he has both human and cat ears, but I decided to leave it like this. I like the idea of him becoming sort of half-cat once suiting up :3
> 
> So, hope you liked! Leave a comment if you may, you'll make mine and Ani's day!  
> Ciao~


End file.
